Daughter of His
by michelle1203
Summary: Link finds something special in the forest and is forced to keep it. 13 years later, he still has it. When something bad happens, will he be there for it?
1. Chapter 1

I really hope you like this story. It's my first Legend of Zelda fanfic, so go easy on me. Link is about 15 1/2 in this one. If they sound OOC,I'm sorry and I'll try to fix it.

* * *

It was a sunny spring day and Link and Tatl were in the forest. Tatl was leading him to a gift… a surprise gift!

" Link, you're closer to the gift," Tatl squeaked.

" What type of gift is it?" Link asked suspiciously.

It wasn't every day that Link got a surprise gift.

" It's from some special magic, you must guide it and protect it with all of your heart. It will be in your best interest, keep following me."

" As you wish."

" It's a special destiny for you, Link. Be happy."

Suddenly, a bright green light began to shine from the middle of the forest.

" Follow that light," Tatl turned yellow.

Link did as he was told and soon found the source of the light. As he approached the source, the light disappeared to reveal a green bundle.

" This is the magic gift that I'm supposed to protect?" Link looked at Tatl remorsefully.

" Yes. Pick it up and look inside. What's inside counts the most!" Tatl chirped enthusiastically.

He picked up the bundle and eyed it.

" It's warm," Link uncovered it. " Oh my!"

Link couldn't believe his eyes.

" I-I-It's a b-baby," he stammered.

" Yes, Yes!" Tatl flew around his head. " A baby! Your gift is a baby girl and you must keep her. For if you don't… there will be a terrible consequence. I'm not sure what, but I'm sure it's awful and terribly dreadful."

Link was in a whirlwind of emotions; he couldn't take care of, let alone, _raise_ a baby. He had much higher priorities; he was the Hero of Time.

" Aww," Tatl looked at the baby.

She had opened her eyes, yawned, and was looking at Tatl. She looked up at Link and giggled.

" She looks like you," Tatl commented. " She has your eyes, ears, smile, even your blonde hair."

It was true; she had deep blue eyes, pointed ears, Link's smile, and soft blonde hair. Tatl continued to coo at the baby and fly around Link's head. Link just stood there with a vacant expression and held the baby girl. He just couldn't believe it, _this_ was his gift. He was now a father of a child that he didn't even conceive. He was completely dumbstruck.

" Don't worry Link," Tatl squeaked. " You'll make a great father."

* * *

Did you like it? Please R&R me and tell me if you liked it and want me to continue, have any suggestions on how to make it better, or any other comments for me. Thanks! 


	2. Is This Right?

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Three Goddesses sat on their thrones and stared at a glass orb that was floating.

" Are you sure that this was the right decision?" Din asked, as she scanned the orb with her violent red eyes.

Inside the orb was Link and he was holding a baby, a baby that the three Goddesses had created.

" Should we really trust him wit the responsibility of raising this infant?"

" This infant is no ordinary infant," Farore glanced over at Din. " This infant was made with his characteristics in mind. She will have his eyes, ears, smile, hair, blood lines, everything up to a certain extent of course."

" With the right training, in time, she will be very powerful," Nayru paced around the glass orb.

" Link will be an excellent father," Farore said.

" I will have to make sure that she's not too powerful I guess," Din said.

" You mustn't worry yourself, Din," Farore reassured her. " I created her with the best of my ability. She will have a nice life, Link has our trust."

* * *

This is short I know but just go to the next chapter. The story will start to pick up soon. 


	3. Scream if Anything Happens

Here's the next chapter. It's in Link's daughter POV, just so you know. You pronounce her name Sp-ink-ka-dell. If you do the math, Link will be 28-ish since Spinkaidielle is 13.

* * *

13 years later…

My name is Spinkaidielle, but you can call me Spink because everyone else does. I'm 13, I can sing and I'm Link's daughter. Well, not biologically, he found me in the forest when he was 15 ½. When I was 7, he told me everything about how I got here and where babies come from. He told me about how Tatl told him that there was a gift in the forest and how that gift was me. He didn't even conceive me, yet I'm a spitting image of him. I have shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, and a skinny yet fit body. As you can see, I like to talk a lot and I'm not exactly what everyone would expect me to be. As you can imagine, talking, fighting, doing everything like my father does is very difficult. It all boils down to the fact that I was found so; I shouldn't have to live up to those expectations.

SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE I'M NOBODY'S DAUGHTER AND THAT I'M ALONE IN THE WORLD.

888 Chapter 3 888

" Stay here and scream if anything happens to you. Okay?"

Link had his hands on his knees and was looking into my eyes.

" Okay," I nodded.

" Put those ears to good use, be aware of your surroundings," he tapped my ears and I perked them up.

" I'll do my best, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Ever since I've been able to go with him on his journeys and not stay behind in Hyrule with Zelda and Malon, he's been really protective of me. If we're somewhere dangerous, he'll tell me to stay put.

" I'm going into the wood for a while, stay here."

" Be safe!" I waved as he walked away.

" I mean it Spink, stay here," Link said firmly.

" I love you, okay, bye-bye," I watched him disappear.

I sighed, sat in the grass, and leaned against a tree. I looked up at the sky and began to sing a song I came up with for when I'm waiting for Link to come back.

" _Light turns dark when dark turns light_

_As I wait to hear_

_Footsteps shouting you return_

_Back to fight my fears_

_Dark turns light when light turns dark_

_As I wait to hear_

_Footsteps shouting your return_

_Back to wipe my tears_." I sang

I got up and began to wander around aimlessly. Link always hates it when I wander if he tells me to stay put, but I can't help it. I was just about to sing again, but suddenly saw something unusual. It was tall, scary, and looked extremely angry. I opened my mouth to scream.

" Scream, and I'll slit your throat," it said.

I felt the cold steel of the blade touch my collarbone. I tried to steady my breathing and find a way out of this, but I couldn't. There was only one thing I could do and it wasn't good.

" LINK!" I screamed. " LINK HELP ME!"

* * *

What do you think, review and let me know. 


	4. Why Don't You Call Me Dad?

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been having a hard time with this story. If you guys would like to give me ideas, Private Message me or email me. Or you could just put it in your review. Those of you who don't think Spink is a creative name, you have to remember that Link was 15 ½ when he found her. If you see something in Italics, that means it's a type of mini flashback. Enjoy!

* * *

Link sat in the infirmary of a nearby palace. Spinkaidielle was lying in a bed, resting silently, bandages on her arms and legs. The creature that attacked her was a wolf-dog demon by the name of Ganacole. By the time Link had gotten to his daughter, Spink was cast aside with deep cuts on her body and was clearly knocked out from defending herself. Ganacole was wiping her crimson blood off of his steel sword, when Link killed him. Now Link sat watching his daughter in serious thought.

88888 Spinkaidielle's POV 88888

The last thing I remember was screaming and fighting. When I screamed, the beast tried to slit my throat but I dodged out of the way. I was cut several times on my arms and legs. I tried to kick him but he cut my stomach, as I felt the blood from my cut rise to the surface. I sank into a black abyss when I was hit in the head with the blunt end of the sword.

88888 Normal POV 88888

" It's all my fault, Spink," Link said to his unconscious daughter. " I didn't get to you fast enough. I have failed as a father."

Spink's chest slowly went up and down and her breathing was very shallow.

" Spink," he began to cry. " I love you… I just thought that you'd want to know. I know that I don't always show it but I care about you so much. You are my daughter and I want the best for you. This is my fault, just know that."

Link wiped his tears and began to think about all of the things he had talked about with her. From difficult questions like:

' _Where do babies come from?'_

And

' _Why do girls and boys have different parts?'_

And

' _Why don't I have a mommy?' _

To sad ones like:

' _What happened to your mommy and daddy?'_

And

' _Will you die one day and leave me alone?' _

Link had been there to answer all of the hard, sad, and just plain stupid questions that came out of her mouth. He thought about when she first learned to walk and the first time he changed her diaper. The diaper wasn't a fond memory but her first step was. He remembered the day right down to the last detail.

_He was in Hyrule visiting Zelda and they were in Spink's playroom. He had just sat her on the soft green carpeted floor to let her crawl around, so he could talk to Zelda without Spink trying to grab his hat and put it on. Spink had crawled towards the playpen and put her hand on the rail. _

" _Ba-da! Ba-da!" she said as she stood up._

_He and Zelda stared at Spink in shock as she began to walk unsteadily towards them. Her blonde pigtails bobbed up and down as she made her way towards them. She fell down gracefully in front of them and began to cry._

As Link remembered this event, he laughed to himself. Suddenly, he remembered that that was the day Spinkaidielle began sucking her thumb. This habit started for Spink at the age of 1 and didn't end for her until the age of 12.

(A/N: Hey, there are some people who don't stop sucking their thumb until they are 21.)

He still caught her from time to time sucking her thumb in her sleep, but the thumb sucking had diminished. He also thought about the lullaby that he would sing to her, the one that his mom sang to him.

_Sweet child_

_Cease your tears_

_Shut your eyes_

_And shatter your fears_

_I love you always_

_Never ever forget_

_I'll always love you_

_Sweet innocent_

Link began to recall the first time Spink had said ' dada' as tears made their way to eyes once more.

" I just wish that once in a while you would call me Dad, instead of Link. It kills me everyday when I look into your eyes and I know that you won't call me Dad." Link said as his tears dropped on her arm. " Is it because you don't see me as your father? I just want to know why. Why don't you call me dad?"

* * *

Did you like it? Spink is practically in a coma and you guys get to see some flashbacks. This wasn't my best chapter, I know, it was hard to write this one. R&R and tell me that you want more! 


	5. Changed Girl

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy, but here's the next chapter. This one's in Spink's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in an infirmary. Or was it heaven? Wherever I was, it was white and bright.

" Link?" I coughed. " Dad? Where are you?"

" Spinkaidielle," Link said. " Thank God you're awake."

" Dad…what happened?" I blinked. " Where am I? What am I doing here?"

" You were attacked by a demon by the name of Ganacole. I got to you just in time, you'd probably be dead if I hadn't gotten to you in time."

I began to cry.

" I'm sorry Dad," I sobbed. " I've been terrible to you…I've been a bad, bad girl."

" What?" Link looked at me.

" I haven't been calling you ' Dad'."

" It's okay."

" No, it's not okay. You practically raised me and here I am, disrespecting you by not calling you ' Dad'. You shouldn't have to put up with me."

" Like I said, sweetheart," Link kept reassuring me. " It's okay. We all make mistakes."

" But that's not a mistake, that's negligence. You should've left me to die, I deserve it."

" No."

" I shouldn't have done that to you. Daddy, I'm sorry."

" Spink, I forgive you. It's not all your fault. I should've talked to you more, instead of teaching you how to fight al of the time. If anything, I should be the one to blame."

" No," I sobbed. " It really is my fault."

" Spinkaidielle," Link wrapped his arms around me.

" Dad," I cried as more tears fell down my cheeks. " I-"

" Shh," He sighed. " I've got you now, you're safe. But I want you to know that one day I'll need you more than you'll need me."

At the moment, I didn't know what he meant. But little did I know that I'd learn all too soon.

* * *

Did you like it? Short, I know. Please R&R! 


	6. Twist

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to make new chapters for all of my in-progress stories.

* * *

I spent the next week in the hospital recovering and getting my strength back to normal. Before I knew it, we were back on the road as if noting had ever happened. Link continued to teach me self-defense so that if another thing like this happened, I'd be able to defend myself. It wasn't long before I began to realise why he was doing this. There was a battle coming up, and I'd have to fight in it. That's why he's teaching me these things. Finally one day I decide to ask him.

" Dad," I asked. " Am I going to have to fight in a battle sometime soon?"

" What makes you ask that?" Link looked at me.

" Well," I continued. " You've been teaching me all of these self-defense things and you're saying it's important for me to know it. And there's that thing you said when I in the hospital."

" Look," He said. " You've got to understand this. No matter what I say or tell you, promise me you'll do it, understand? Because what I'm about to say isn't very comforting."

" Okay," I nodded.

" The demon that attacked you was sent by Ganondorf-"

" But I thought you killed him!"

" He's resurrected, I know, it shocked me too," Link explained. " You see, he was going to kill me first but he got to you first. There's going to be a battle, and you're going to have to fight it. This may sound like it's never going to happen but I may get captured. The only way for Ganondorf to die for good is if you kill him."

" Me," I gulped and laughed in disbelief. " Me, kill Ganondorf? I'll be killed! I saw the way you came out when you finished fighting him. You almost died! How can I do that? I can't do that!"

" Spinkaidielle."

" If I try, I'll be killed."

" Spinkaidielle."

" You can't get captured! You're the guy, and guys aren't supposed to be captured! Girls are supposed to be captured, so the guy can save them. That's why it's called _damsels in distress_!"

" SPINKAIDIELLE!" Link yelled. " Calm down, just breathe."

I took a deep breath and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

" I understand you're scared," His voice shook. " I'm scared. We'll just take this one step at a time, okay?"

I nodded silently.

" We're going to be okay. Okay?"

" Okay."

* * *

Did you like it? Is this a good length for a chapter? Don't forget to submit a ticket if you want a Criss Angel: Mindfreak section. Don't forget to R&R ! Please and thank you!


	7. No

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been extremely busy and I know you are probably tired of hearing that excuse. Sorry. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

Link was scared and I was too. If he got captured, I-well I don't think I'd be able to handle that. I can't fight well and I'll wind up getting both of us killed.

" Spinkaidielle,' Link turned around. " Are you okay? Is your wound bothering you?"

" No," I shook my head. " It's been completely healed since last week. I'm fine."

" No you're not," Link said. " You're scared, I can sense it."

" I've been trying to learn as quickly and as efficiently as I can, but I don't think I can do this," I confessed. " I'm scared. I don't want you to get captured. I don't think I can fight off Ganon."

" I know this seems to be a lot to handle right now, but just bear with me," Link said. " You'll be okay, trust me."

" I won't be okay, I'll wind up getting the both of us killed."

" You won't, okay. I have faith in you."

" Okay."

I couldn't eat, sleep, or think for the next week. I was too nervous; I was too afraid that Link would get kidnapped and captured in any second. I wasn't until I passed out one day that Link realized that something was really bothering me.

" Spink," Link put a wet towel on my forehead. " You're not well. You're pale, you have extremely dark circles around you're eyes, you haven't eaten in days, nor have you slept. I'm surprised that you haven't died yet. What's on your mind?"

" The same thing that's been on my mind for a long time," I tried to eat. " Your capture."

" I told you that I have faith and that you shouldn't worry about that." Link told me.

I only ate a little bit of food and Link looked at me funny.

" Spink you need to get your health back up."

" I'm not really hungry."

" No use in trying to force _you_ to do something, you've got the hardest head in Hyrule." Link sighed. " But when you keel over and die, it won't be my fault cause I told you to eat."

I smiled and shook my head. An ear-splitting boom erupted and a cloud a smoke came out of nowhere. By the time the smoke was gone, Link was too.

" LINK!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. " LINK!"

This couldn't be happening, especially not today of all days. I was weak; I wouldn't be able to fight Ganon. I looked down and found a letter that read.

If you don't hurry, he'll be gone. Climb to the highest mountain to save him. I'll be waiting. Tick tock time's priceless.

" NO!" I yelled.

I cursed every swear word in the book and packed up my stuff, I had to find Link, even if I was going to die.

* * *

Did you like it? **_Please Review! _**It's not what you had in mind, is it? **_Please Review! _**Oh, well, it will get better. **_Please Review!_** I'm trying this thing with subliminal messages. **_Please Review! _**I wonder if it's working. **_Please Review!_**


	8. Saving Him

Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've been busy as usual. Here's the next chapter and it might suck and sorry for OOC-ness. I was listening to the What a Girl Wants soundtrack while typing this, so some lyrics from it might shine through.

* * *

I don't mind a few mysteries, they can stay that way, but this was one mystery that couldn't. Link was captured without putting up a fight and that couldn't be a good sign for me. If Link went ahead and allowed himself to be captured, it was going to be hard for me to fight this thing. It was one of those moments where everything seemed so clear.

" I'm coming Link," I jumped on his horse and rode to the mountain.

I wasn't happy, I was dying inside but I kept going. I couldn't bear to picture him rotting away in wherever he was. I had to go save the hero.

" Light turns dark," I began to climb the mountain. " When dark turns light as I wait to hear…oww."

I slipped down and tried to lift my tired body up the rest of the mountain. I was giving up and I could hear my conscience calling me and telling me that it was my fault that Link was captured.

" Please say," I slipped again. " I'm…unn…close."

I had no one to talk to, I could see a light at the top of the mountain, but I couldn't tell if it was the light of death or the light where Link was.

" Spink!" A voice chirped. " Spink!"

I looked up and saw Tatl shining a mixture of colors.

" I've never been happier to see you," I said. " I just need to see Link's face. Is he…unn…alive?"

" Yes, yes! You're getting closer," Tatl said. " Not to far away now."

I couldn't deny the fact that my hands were bleeding and that I was getting ready to get on the ride of my life.

" Keep following me."

I couldn't let the fear of falling hold me down so as my hands bled, I climbed to where Link was.

" You made it! He's inside and so is Ganon," Tatl flew around me.

I took a deep breath and entered the cave.

" Hello?" My voice echoed.

" Spink!" Link's voice came out of nowhere.

" Link!" I called.

" Spink!" He called back.

" There you are!" Ganon smiled. " You sure are slow, I've been waiting for you."

The next thing I knew I was trapped in some sort of cage.

" This is what I get for jumping in without a life boat," I began to cry.

" Don't give up now," Tatl tried to coax me out of my sadness. " You found him."

" I'm going to die," I cried. " Link's going to die. My hands are in pain and I haven't slept in days-weeks. I'm a failure."

" Stop thinking like that!" Tatl turned red. " You've come this far just to give up?"

" No."

" Okay then, now get yourself out of this mess. I know Link's taught you how!"

" It's like I'm trying to find my home," I looked at the bars in front of me. " It's like I'm so close but…"

" Spink!" Link called. " Don't give up! Do what I've taught you and you'll be fine. Trust me."

" Don't go!" I cried out. " Help me through this."

" I can't do that," he said. " Everything I've taught you will."

* * *

Did you like it? Please R&R and tell me what you thought.


	9. Is he dead?

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a bit of writer's block for this story.

* * *

Here I was, trapped in a cage, with no one to help me, some dumb advice from Link, and I was scared. I sat down on the cold rock of the cave and thought about how to save Link.

" I just don't know what to do next," I began to cry. " I can't do anything. The Goddesses that I came from aren't doing anything and all I can do is-"

Out of nowhere, I began to glow a vibrant green color. The light I was covered in suddenly stopped as fast as it started and I remembered what that meant.

" Today's my birthday, my fourteenth birthday," I wiped my eyes and stood up. " I get my powers."

When I was little, the Goddesses gave Link a prophecy about me. They said that when I turn fourteen, I would receive two powers that will help me in battle.

" I need to get out of here," I put my hands on the bars of the cage. " I don't get it!"

I abruptly held my hands out as if I was trying to stop something, like I always did when I was frustrated, and the next thing I knew, the a green light shone and the bars moved so I could get through.

" Told you that you could do it," Link smiled from a cage across me. " Now get me out."

I quickly held my hands out as if I was trying to stop something, but nothing happened.

" Concentrate Spink," Link said. " Think about what you want to do."

I thought about springing Link from the cage and then the cage opened.

" You did it Spinkaidielle," Link kissed my forehead. " Now let's get Ganondorf."

" I don't think I can do it," I frowned.

" Look," Link grabbed my shoulders. " You didn't come this far just to give of did you? You didn't come here for nothing?"

" No," I shook my head.

" Then come on," He took my hand. " You'll do fine. I'll be right next to you."

We vanquished Ganondorf short after, or so I thought. I still think he's alive because, when I gave the final blow, he just seemed to disappear. No screaming in pain or anything, he just disappeared. I think he left to get stronger. That fight was too easy and as Link and I reached the bottom of the mountain, I knew it was extremely easy.

" We did it Spink," Link smiled as we got on his horse.

I was a bit woozy and soon…

" SPINKAIDIELLE!"

I was zonked out.

Did you like it? Is Ganon really dead? Will she be okay? I spelt zonked right. Please Review.


	10. Ending

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

" Spinkaidielle," a voice said.

" Who are you?" I asked. " Are you the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru?"

" Yes," Din smiled.

" We have called you here on serious business," Nayru sat down.

" Ganondorf is going to come back," Farore said

" What?" I stopped. " I knew it."

" We need you and Link to vanquish him again," Din said.

" His evil must be stopped," Farore nodded.

" I can't vanquish him again," I panicked.

" Yes you can," Nayru put her hands on my shoulders. " We'll be with you. You can do it."

" Good luck," Farore smiled.

I felt a push and suddenly I was back on earth.

" Spink," I saw Link standing above me. " Are you alright?"

" He's not dead," I shook my head. " He's going to come back."

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" Ganondorf," I stood up. " He's going to come back. The Goddesses wanted me to-"

" You thought you got rid of me," a voice said.

Link and I turned around to find Ganon behind us.

" Why didn't you die the first time?" Link drew his sword. " I thought once would've been lesson enough."

Ganon began to lunge at Link when I stepped in and held out my hands. Ganon flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

" Why you little wench!" He yelled. " You're so dead."

He raised his hands and a blue light came towards me as I blocked it with my sword. Ganon pulled out his sword and began to fight me. I blocked one of his blows with my sword but unfortunately, my strength wasn't that great as I began to slide backwards.

" Hold on," Link stood behind me. " Hold on tight Spink."

My sword was trying to absorb his blows as I continued to slide backward.

" You can do it Spink," Nayru came out of nowhere, followed by Din and Farore.

" We can cause Ganon to be weak for a while," Farore said.

" You must used that time to vanquish him," Din finished.

I nodded and the three of them took Ganon off his guard.

I snuck up behind Ganon and, while tag teaming with Link, attacked Ganon. We successfully killed Ganon again only this time it wasn't anticlimactic. He blew up and everything.

" Well done," The Goddesses smiled. " You succeeded."

The Goddesses left and Link and I smiled at each other.

" What are we going to do now?" I asked.

" Go home to Hyrule," Link smiled. " I think Zelda would like to see how much you've grown."

* * *

That's it, I'm done, ending sucked I know. Maybe I'll go back and finish it better later. Please review! 


End file.
